The Sound of Silence
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: What if Fionna was never the adventurer we all know and love? What if she was hidden in the treehouse because she's deaf? Years after her adopted parents pass on, she is left with her overprotective sister. One day, she runs away to prove she can live on her own. But one night, shivering with a fever; she is discovered by a sinister being. There has to be more to him, right?


_~~~Please read my notice at the bottom~~~_

**~The Sound of Silence~**

Chapter 1: A Faint Voice

_"What do you mean Sir Gumball? Are you sure about this!?" A very distressed female cat uttered. _

_There was a moment of silence; a sense of the two Tabby cats holding their sobs in. But soon enough, after a heavy sigh coming from the prince, he spoke dreadfully. "I'm very sorry ma'am. But I'm afraid she will be unable to hear anything in a few short years." _

_That's all they needed for the female kitty to start crying softly, as if she didn't want to startle anyone. Even though the place seemed to be vacant. "Honey it will be okay, I promise." The male cat tried desperately to comfort his wife's trembling frame. _

_"Our d-daughter w-won't b-e," she broke her sentence with a small sob, "a-able to l-live a n-normal life." A sound of something crashing to the ground soon followed those painful words. It was the mother, falling to her knees dramatically_.

"_Doctor, isn't there anything you can do to prevent this from occurring?" The male cat questioned; praying the answer wasn't a no. _

_The Prince averted his eyes from the caring parents, an onto the clipboard he was gripping tightly. He flipped cautiously through each page, observing every sentence carefully. After several minutes, her gazed back up at them with a halfhearted smile. "There is a chance I can bring back her hearing, but it will take many years of research and experimentation. Are you willing to wait?" His words seemed to cause a flicker of hope in the eyes of the Tabby cats. _

_The mom picked herself up from the ground without hesitation with a smile so cheery. "Yes! Do what ever you have to do! Just please help Fionna.." She whimpered. The dad held her tightly, smiling in relief. _

_The doctor placed his free hand onto the female cat's shoulder. "Just hang in there." he pasued with a sigh, "But until that day, we must start teaching her sign language. She can talk now, right?" He suggested. _

_The father figure spoke out first, "That's alright, we can all teach her. And yes, she can speak clearly." _

_"Well, I'll give you this book to held your whole family learn it," he stopped speaking in order to hand the doting parents the book her hand on a shelf behind him, "And I would admire if either one of you brought her here at least once a week. I could teach her so much more in a world without hearing." The Prince smiled brightly; revealing his perfect teeth. _

_The both nodded in agreement. _

_Behind a wall, I was standing there. I heared every word; some words a little to faint, but I was able to listen in. I shook in fright. I didn't want to lose the ability to hear the pretty voices of my family or the lovely music I hear from time to time. My back slowly slid against the wall until my bottom hit the wood flooring. I cupped my face and started to weep in silence. 'Was this my fate? To be forever surround by silence?' _

**~;~ Eight Years Later ~;~**

All my life, everyone held my hand. Even if I could walk on my own, they always thought I'd run and speed up into danger. When I was about nine or so, all I could hear was faint voices. I wasn't scared; I already knew my fate when I was only six. I'm pretty sure my own parents were more terrified then I was myself. My sister, Cake, always guided my when my parents weren't around.

Eight years later, now that my parents have are long gone; my feline sister looks after me. I'm still in a bubble with caution tape smuthering me. Whenever I was outside, it was for a short while. So naturally, I've never felt rain on my skin, or have ever made a snow angel over in the Ice Kingdom. I felt the sun, but never long enough to ever be burned. My mom had a sword she was always hoping to give me, but it was 'too dangerious.' How pathetic. I'm the adopted daughter of one the best fighters in Aaa, and I can't even pick up a butter knife without someone eyeballing me.

So in a twist of events, my sister recieved the blade instead of me. My sister went on missions to help the people of our land, while she ordered my to stay locked up in my room. I was always told to stay in bed when Cake went out for an adventure. I could always tell she wanted to take me, but since I'm deaf I wouldn't be able to sense an enemy coming. Which is complete bullshit. I can feel the small vibrations in the earth, smell something 10 meters away, and see sharply. But everyone, since I was seven, thought I was just this defenseless little girl. No one had a clue, then when no one was home, I was always practicing my fighting techniques.

If I was ever caught, my sister might just have Prince Gumball babysit me. At least PB knew I wasn't all that useless. Whenever I went over to the caslte to learn more about being unable to hear, he would tell me stories, with his hands of course, about great heros that had a disabilities but still fought for greatness. It inspired me to train hard behind closed doors.

_'Someday I'll prove I am worthy of living outside these sufficating walls.' _I grinned, wishing I could hear my actual voice. I haven't been about to hear anyone's voice, but everytime they do sign language, or mouth words, I can just imagine their voices. It's rather sad to be honest. Me, a deaf girl hearing without listening. I shrugged, trying not to focus on the negative.

_'But how can't I? I've lived such a sheltered life and I just want to break free from it. But I'll never be able to convince Cake to let me go without her...' _A few tears marked my face, but I quickly wiped them away. Suddenly, my eyes jolted open. I smiled slyly, "But she doesn't have to know that I'm leaving, does she?" I wickedly admitted to myself.

Before she could get home, I packed as much as I could in my green bag. It was rather small, but it could fit all the items I need the most. I finished quickly, before leaving a notice for my sister. It wasn't as if was trying to hurt her, but this caged bird needs to fly away from the steel bars. I love her, and I loved my parents. But this just has to happen; it was bound to occur sooner or later. And I'm sure Cake knows that just as well as I do.

I glanced one last time around the treehouse; engulfing myself one last time with all the memories, before taking off. But just before I walked throught the front door, my eyes caught a glimpse of a red object. _'Cake must have left it here...how strange.' _I shook the thought from my mind; it didn't matter why it was there. All that mattered was that this was a chance for me to use the weapon in self-defense now.

My hand snatched it firmly before I forced my body to leap from the _welcome _mat to the stunning green grass. I peered my head up, wittnessing the true beauty that was the blue background. Fluffy white clouds traced it effortlessy, and I couldn't believe I was locked away from this. I smiled happier than ever.

I stumbled toward the forest, hoping if my Tabby sister came home, I could make a mad-dash toward the trees. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, or why I was in this direction. But I did know I wanted to get away, _away from everything. _

**A/N's: Some of you are probably wondering: "Didn't "**_**BaileyBoom" **_**make a story with Fionna being deaf?" And I will say, yes she did indeed! For those of you who don't know, her story was called **_**"The Sound of His Voice." **_**I did in fact get permission to use her concept, SO I AM NOT STEALING! ;3**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Wow, I haven't written a Fiolee in forever O.o Well, if you think this isn't complete crap, review! :D If I feel like this isn't doing as well as I would have hoped; I won't hesitate to delete this. :c**


End file.
